Una serpiente astuta y una águila observadora
by Laurita Flores
Summary: El es un Slytherin, ella una Ravenclaw. Dos casas muy distintas; Theodore lo sabía de sobra pero aquella rubia descolocada se lo demostró aun mas. Y el que tuvo que comprobarlo siguiéndola.


**Disclaimer:** Los personales le pertenecen a la creadora J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Theodore Nott era de aquellos chicos misteriosos y solitarios. No importa donde lo vieras, casi nunca se le veía en compañía. Y no solo era solitario, sino reservado y de pocas palabras; un muchacho de grandes conocimientos pero poco expresivo. Slytherin al fin y al cabo. Pero su personalidad un tanto intrigante no se debe solo porque sea un Nott, o porque pertenezca a la casa de las serpientes. No. Todos esos años, viviendo con su padre…y su madre había muerto, donde la falta de su cariño maternal lo han hecho crecer así. El no es como sus demás compañeros; no se pavonea, no presume y mucho menos le interesa intercambiar unos cuantos insultos con los Gryffindors. Claro, eso no significa que no le eche una que otra mirada indiferente e intimidante a unos cuantos por ahí, y más si lo molestan. Muchos no comprenden y se extrañan ante su rara actitud-incluidos sus compañeros de casa-siendo este perteneciente a Slytherin. No obstante, no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que dijeran de él o no, le daba igual. Así era Nott.

Hoy es uno de esos días en donde se encontraba a las afueras, leyendo tranquilamente un libro apoyando su espalda en una roca a los comienzos del bosque prohibido. Siendo mucho mejor cuando la primavera comenzó hacer su aparición, revelando la maravilla de dicha estación. Y como hacia un esplendido día podría durar hasta horas leyendo; y no solo un libro sino hasta dos. Sus compañeros de casa definían eso como aburrido y patético; pero como si al él le gustase molestar y humillar a quien se les antoje para entretenerse. Eso si era patético. Cuando Theodore leía, lo hacía tan concentrado que no se percataba de los movimientos a su alrededor, aunque eso no significara que estuviera atento a cualquier cosa. Pero por unos mínimos segundos levantó la vista, posando sus iris en una larga cabellera dorada balanceándose de un lado a otro y luciendo tan brillante con un resplandor, a unos cuantos metros. Arqueó una ceja y según podía distinguir, era la chica rara del colegio a la que todos apodaban Lunática Lovegood.

Aquella Ravenclaw hacia honor a su apodo no solo porque estuviera ahora dando saltos y girando sobre si, sino porque sus costumbres lo eran. Se sacudió mentalmente diciéndose que no podía perder la concentración de su lectura mirando a alguien que no sea más importante que una buena historia; volvió de regreso a la página del libro. Pero, aunque sus ojos querían seguir leyendo, no pudo evitar levantar la vista de nuevo viendo a la rubia dando pequeños saltitos en dirección al bosque prohibido. El no quería admitir la curiosidad que le embargó al verla hiendo a ese lugar; de todos modos, por más que quisiera saber, el no se incumbía en lo que hicieran o no los demás. Unos pocos minutos pasaron. Maldijo por lo bajo cerrando bruscamente el tomo de cuero negro. Y es que por más que lo intentaba no conseguía leer de nuevo ya que la curiosidad lo carcomía. Gracias a esa rubia descolocada.

No era de aquellos asiduos a maldecir por algo a menos que se vea en la situación de hacerlo. Y como no en este caso, cuanto odiaba que lo molestasen cuando estaba leyendo; muchas veces se iba o les dedicaba de esas miradas fulminantes y que son capaces de helarte la sangre. Pero esto había sido diferente y más si la persona que logro perturbarlo había estado a unos cuantos metros en sus acostumbradas rarezas. Decidió no darle importancia a algo que no le daría ningún beneficio. Por lo que se paro en un instante y dio media vuelta hacia el castillo. Cuando nacemos muy curiosos por naturaleza, los instintos de la persona son contrarias a quienes les daría igual y su curiosidad es mínima a una cuarta parte. El era muy curioso y por lo tanto no alcanzo a dar ni diez pasos, cuando se detuvo y miro hacia el bosque.

Durante su corta vida, ha conocido y visto muchas chicas en sus diversas formas físicas y personalidades; pero ninguna como aquella. Sonrió ligeramente dándose cuenta de que estaba parado como un idiota mirando al bosque. A él casi nada le interesaba y no quería admitir que muy en el fondo sentía un atisbo de interés de porque esa chica se adentró a un lugar peligroso y desconocido de cierta manera. Cosa que lo desconcertaba. Como si fuera la primera vez que algo le afectara pero no es como si le diera mucha importancia; siempre se mantenía indiferente a lo que sea y más si se trataba de alguien. ¿Qué ganamos con pensar tanto en una persona? Era una ridiculez pensar en alguien en quien estas enamorado o enamorada y quedarte como si nada solo observándole. Era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en tu futuro y lograr tus metas cuando no haces nada por ello. Es absurdo pensar solo por pensar. O eso creía él.

Suspirando hondo empezó a caminar al contrario del castillo solo por satisfacer su duda y poder estar tranquilo. Encontraría a esa chiquilla y luego se largaría. No tenía justificación para lo que estaba haciendo ni mucho menos el porqué de hacerlo. Pero algo capto su atención en esa rubia risueña. Y bueno, no podía quedarse con la intriga no sin antes averiguar la causa. Después de todo el era un Slytherin. Todos aquellos que visten de verde y plateado también son así, curiosos en saber lo que se les interponga en el camino y él no era la excepción. Sean para su propio beneficio o para humillar aquellos que no sean dignos de sus palabras o presencia. Aunque ninguna era su intención. Solo ver que hacia ella ahí.

Ellos hacen honor a su casa, a su símbolo. Las serpientes. ¿Por qué honor? Porque aquellos reptiles de apariencia escalofriante son animales astutos, ambiciosos, peligrosos, fríos y carentes de pocas virtudes. ¿Y cuáles serian esas pocas virtudes?, son elegantes, inteligentes, agiles. Lo que de verdad los define a ellos; aunque quizás haya sus excepciones. Las serpientes son calculadoras, pueden aparentar ser sumisas cuando en realidad tienen ya pensado su próximo movimiento para atacar, envenenando aquel que se atreva a meterse con ellas. No por nada intimidan a quienes se vean reflejados en su mirada nada amable. El mundo está lleno de ellas, sean diferentes en tamaño, forma y color, pero todas comparten una misma cosa en común. Son engañosas en todos los sentidos. Nunca se espera nada bueno de ellas porque como dicen, las apariencias engañan. Y porque después de todo, Theodore Nott era un Slytherin.

Los arboles de aquel bosque oscurecían el lugar, haciéndolo más tétrico de por sí. El olor a tierra mojada y hojas muertas inundaban las fosas nasales del muchacho que ya estaba cansado de caminar tanto. Si bien esa chica es rara, ya estaba sobrepasando el límite de lo raro. Como es que tiene el valor de adentrarse sola así a uno de los sitios más peligrosos que rodean al castillo. Se preguntaba. Y aunque se estaba hartando de caminar, aun sentía curiosidad por saber que hacía o donde se encontraba. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, faltaban menos de dos horas para que empezara a anochecer; un ruido lo hizo detenerse y sacó su varita sosteniéndola firmemente. Espero de nuevo a ver si oía algo pero solo se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido quince segundos después del anterior. Según podía escuchar provenía del lado derecho, por lo que sin temor alguno pero con la varita en alto, caminaba en esa dirección. A medida que se iba acercando, una silueta se dejaba ver ante sus ojos; camino unos pocos metros más y cuando estuvo lo suficiente como para mirar de quien se trataba, no se sorprendió mucho cuando vio quien era.

Era ella parada encima de una gran roca. Parecía mirar hacia el frente en donde había un lago Theodore observó todo alrededor, no reconociendo el lugar y encontrándoselo extrañamente mágico. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia la chica y veía como esta de pronto extendía ambos brazos y de un salto bajo de la enorme roca para luego empezar a dar vueltas alrededor de esta con movimientos gráciles. El la contemplaba entre extrañado, burlón y curioso. No comprendía el propósito de su bizarra danza; sin embargo, algo le llamaba la atención. La observaba dando vueltas y su enmarañado y largo cabellos rubio traslucido moviéndose a su ritmo; la forma en que giraba y movía su cuerpo era, de algún modo, llamativo para sí. Y todo alrededor de aquella roca. Sus movimientos le recordaron a la de un águila.

¿Por qué un águila? Porque esas magnificas aves son símbolos de fuerza, resistencia, sabiduría y esperanza. Altivas y majestuosas como solo ellas lo son; por eso el águila representa a Ravenclaw. Porque aunque no todos puedan tener la fuerza necesaria o ser resistentes ante cualquier situación, poseen la inteligencia para salir librados ante las adversidades. No solo eso, como su casa los definen, también son sabios; saben que les conviene y que no, cuando algo es malo o bueno o cuando saben lo que es correcto. Un águila observa todo lo que le rodea, sea para capturar a su presa o simplemente seccionarse de cualquier movimiento o lugar. Y también, al igual que las serpientes y otros depredadores, son astutas y calculadoras sin dejar nada al azar.

Muchos dirían que Luna no tiene nada de eso y quizás tengan razón, pero una vez más, las apariencias engañan y que a fin de cuentas Luna Lovegood era una Ravenclaw.

Aunque el joven Nott la conocía poco, él la veía fascinado sin ella darse cuenta de lo que realmente irradiaba como una verdadera águila y el efecto que estaba causando en él. Quizás algunos dirían que Luna no concuerda en casi nada con las características de tal animal, pero están muy equivocados. Porque de todos los aspectos que definen a un águila, son su sabiduría y su fuerza; no tanto física sino mental y Luna Lovegood poseía esas dos cualidades. Ella podría verse frágil y delgada pero es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de nosotros seriamos aunque no lo demostrara de la mejor manera. Su inocencia y ese aire risueño que la hacían ser ella, dan a creer que es solo una niña que no sabe nada y que imagina criaturas de cuentos mágicos. Sin embargo, la mayoría son tan ignorantes que no ven que esa muchacha a la que todos se burlan y apodan Lunática, ve más allá de las personas e incluso de cosas y que puede ser muy inteligente de lo que su apariencia demuestra.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus cavilaciones que cuando miro de nuevo hacia el frente, se sorprendió al no verla. Sus ojos se abrieron casi de par en par preguntándose a donde se había ido y como diantres no se percató. Un loco impulso lo hizo salirse de su escondite y avanzar sigilosamente como lo haría una serpiente hasta el lugar donde había estado ella segundos antes. Cuando llego topándose con la enorme roca, miraba a todos lados buscándola; no veía nada y sin saber el porqué se empezaba a preocupar, no sabiendo exactamente si era por ella o porque ya debería estar pronto de regreso al castillo. Observó el cielo notando como el sol se ocultaba dando paso a los matices de color rosa-violeta y anaranjado que caracterizaban el atardecer.

Echó unos últimos vistazos al sitio aun sin verla. Resignado estaba dispuesto a girarse para regresar, quería encontrarla para al menos decirle que se estaba haciendo tarde y que no debería rondar como si nada en un lugar tan peligroso como este. Dio media vuelta y al hacerlo se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrársela justo de frente viéndolo con aquellos ojos saltones. El se preguntaba cómo no la sintió y cuando la miro directamente a los ojos de ella que lo veían con curiosidad, supo que fue capturado por esa bella águila de mirada cristalina.

* * *

Gracias por leer...xD


End file.
